U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,683 discloses dibenzylfuryl N-methyl carbamate as an intermediate to be used in the preparation of an N-acylated final product of unknown utility. The compounds involved in the present application are not capable of acylation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,844 discloses 4-[[methylamino)carbonyl]oxy]-1-piperidinecarboxylic acid 4-phenoxyphenyl ester as a CEH inhibitor.